Aang and Katara going through school
by Jetrock
Summary: Aang is homeless but is educated at a new school because of a new program. Here he meets Katara. Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't like my writing right now so I've decided to write a whole new story. I'm aiming for around 40 chapters and I hope to update once or twice a week. I need reviews and tell me how I can improve. Thank you. Now on with the first chapter!**

**Katara**

School had only just started but already, my mind was wandering away. The maths teacher droned on but I didn't care. I never liked the subject and it was far more interesting to stare outside, where it was raining. She liked the rain, always feeling calm when the drops feel on her face. She loved the fresh feeling it brought to the world. She always loved water.

"Katara!" the teacher boomed. "Stop letting your mind wander. This is a very important class with the exams only next week."

I sighed and gave in to his request. We worked on angles for the rest of the period. It was dull work. School always felt boring. There was nothing interesting going on, ever. Katara wished she could enrol in another one but this was the only school in miles. She passed by the office and noticed a boy with ragged clothes and sad eyes. The principal saw her looking and said, "Katara, meet our new student, Aang Aoir."

"Hi. I'm Katara Walter," she said politely and shook hands with him. The boy's lips briefly curved into a smile but then it was gone.

"He's part of our new program. We're giving an education to homeless children," the principal continued. "Show him around the school, will you?"

"Sure, Principal Bark," Katara said and looked at his schedule. They had almost all their classes together. Right now, he was supposed to be in English, like her. As they walked through the halls, students turned and watched them pass because of Aang's dirty clothing.

"Don't mind them," Katara said. She knew they liked to pick on anyone poor or who was dressed badly. She knocked on the door to the English classroom and it swung open revealing the frowning, hook-nosed teacher. "Miss Walter, why are you late and who is that disgusting boy?" she asked. Katara had to use all her willpower not to scream at the teacher for being so rude to Aang.

"Principal Bark asked me to show Aang around. He's a new student and he's supposed to be in this class… ma'am," she replied.

Her teacher, Ms Rarjo pursed her lips, making it look like she was hoping to get them into trouble, which she probably was. "Okay, Katara sit down please," she said. "Aang come to the front and introduce yourself to the class. Everyone is dying to get to know you better," she said sarcastically and the almost everyone in the class sneered.

Aang shifted uncomfortably but obliged. He timidly walked to the front of the class and said, "Hi class. I'm Aang Aoir." He didn't want to say anymore but when he sat down at his desk next to Katara, everyone burst into laughter. "His last name is Owl!" a tall, striking boy called.

**Aang**

Aang wanted to disappear and never return. He wanted to hide somewhere these mean kids would never find him but he was trapped in that miserable classroom.

"Aang just ignore them. I think you have a cool name, even if it is Owl," Katara whispered to him and he couldn't help but smile at the comment. He turned to face her and he looked into her beautiful ocean blue orbs she used as eyes as she looked into his soft grey ones. He was lost in his own world as the laughter of the class was drowned by those orbs.

He was jolted back to the real world as Ms Rarjo slammed her ruler on his desk. BAM!

After her seemingly endless and unfathomably boring lecture, they had to write a one thousand word essay for _Romeo and Juliet_, which they were currently studying. Ms Rarjo had talked for so long, the bell rang only minutes after they started writing and so the essay was for homework. _I really, really don't like this teacher,_ Aang thought.

He checked his timetable. It was recess now. He wandered around, trying to make new friends but he doubted anyone would care about a scruffy person like him. He was proven wrong almost immediately when Katara shouted his name from across the courtyard. Jogging up to her, he thought, _Maybe Katara is my friend. _

She waved him over to a table in the cafeteria where two other people were eating like there was no tomorrow."Aang, meet my brother Sokka," Katara said and gestured to the tanned boy with the ponytail. "Sokka, Aang. Aang this is Toph, my best friend," she said as she indicated to the short girl with the strong stature and glassy green eyes. "Toph, Aang. Oh and Toph's blind but she gets around by feeling vibrations. At least that's what she tells me but I don't know how she does it so well." **(AN: There is no bending in this story except Aang who may be the avatar and may have bending but you have to find out.) **

Aang was surprised and impressed at the small blind girl.

**Katara**

_Jet, _she thought when she saw the striking boy approach the group. He had a cocky grin plastered on his face. Flexing his muscles, he said, "Hey 'tara. How 'bout you and I go to the movies later."

"Y-yes!" she stuttered. Katara always felt shy around jet. She never thought anyone as good- looking as him would ever pay attention to her.

Not noticing Aang's disappointed expression, she walked away with Jet, discussing details for the date.

Later that afternoon, school finished and all the students rushed out, having planned out the rest of their day. Katara walked up to Aang and asked him where he lived. "Cocaido Street," he stated. "But well I sleep on the street."

Sympathy surged through her body when she heard that. "Why don't you stay with us? We have an extra room and it would be nice to have you around. Sokka can sometimes get really annoying and Toph is usually stuck at her parents' house."

"Nah, I still think I'll be a bother," he replied.

"C'mon Aang! I can't sleep soundly knowing one of my best friends is sleeping out on the street," she pleaded. She felt him gaze into his eyes and he gave in.

"Fine but if Sokka or your parents complain, I'll leave," he said.

Katara hugged him and he put his arms around her, holding her close.

**That's it for this chapter and I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually like this chapter. I haven't gotten many reviews yet so please review of PM me if you really want you. See ya until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thinking of writing another longish fanfic while I'm writing this so updating is going to be slower but I really like the idea. **

**This chapter contains some more mature content but I've kept it to a minimum. Don't forget to review.**

**Aang**

Aang, Katara and Sokka left the school for home. A private driver had picked Toph up in a limousine.

"So Aang, what's life on the street like," Sokka asked.

"It's pretty bad," Aang said.

"Well at least you're going to live in a proper home now," Sokka said.

Aang nodded. The three of them stopped outside a newly painted six floor apartment building.

"We live on the top floor Aang," Katara said as she led Aang up the winding flights of stairs. Two units were on the top level, numbers eleven and twelve. Katara took out her key and opened the door to number 11.

Aang gasped. The living room was spacious and luxurious. Light streamed through the large glass doors on the balcony. He stepped out onto the balcony and looked down. His vision spun for a few moments as he adjusted to the feeling at being at this height since he had been on ground level all his life.

"Uh Aang, why are you looking so amazed?" Sokka inquired.

"This house! It's… it's-" he exclaimed.

"Nothing special. If you think this is good, go see Toph's place, but really this is just the average apartment. You're just surprised because you've never been in these places," Sokka explained.

Before they could say anything more, Katara walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. She was wearing a very simple sky blue T-shirt and skinny jeans that hugged her legs. Her hair now flowed loosely down her back. Aang thought she looked gorgeous.

Katara glanced over at Aang, who was gaping at her.

"Uh Aang, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

That got him out of his trance and he said, "I was staring?" he asked

She nodded and Sokka groaned. "Well anyway, I'm going to the cinemas. Jet already brought the tickets for the movie but he didn't tell me which one because he wanted to surprise me. I hope it's _How to Train Your Dinosaur 2_," she said excitedly.

They said their goodbyes and she exited the building, leaving the two boys to ponder what they were going to do that afternoon.

"What do you do for entertainment," Sokka asked.

"I dunno. What do you do?" Aang asked back.

"I just got the X Box One and I've been playing on it… a lot."

"Then let's do that," Aang said.

"Okay," Sokka said as he turned it on and loaded up his favourite game appropriate for Aang's age group. "Let's play _Avatar the Last Airbender," _he suggested.

"Okay," Aang said even though he had no idea what it was.

"Since I'm so nice, I'll let you be Avatar Tenzin," he said. "And I'll be Jahn, the greatest warrior of the Southern Water Tribe."

He grabbed one control for himself and handed the other one to Aang, who had never held one in his life. "Uh how do you play this thing?" he asked, feeling stupid.

"It's actually pretty easy," Sokka said as he explained what each button did and what you had to do in the game. "I'm in the middle of Chapter 9 so let's just start from there.

Aang looked at the screen and saw they were running away from some pirates. It was him, Momo, Jahn and his sister, Takara. Aang got the hang of the game quickly and soon he and Sokka were smashing their way through the levels.

In chapter 10, Takara liked this boy called Tej but it turned out he was going too far for his cause and they left him frozen. They fought against Prince Kuzon who wanted to capture the avatar and they only stopped at Chapter 18, which was when they finally arrived at the Northern Water Tribe.

"Well that was fun," Aang said when they took a break. Sokka grabbed two sodas from the fridge, one for him and one for Aang. They spent the rest of the afternoon gaming.

**Katara**

Wondering through the shopping centre, she looked for Jet. She located him at the entrance to the cinema. "Hey 'Tara," he said when he spotted her over the masses of people milling in and out of the cinema.

"Hey Jet," she replied. They held hands as he pulled her through the crowd.

"It's so busy today," Katara said. "It's lucky you bought your tickets beforehand or we'd have to wait ages."

"I guess I'm a lucky guy," Jet said as he flashed her a stunning smile.

"So what movie are we watching," she asked.

"Just wait and see. I have a feeling we're going to have a great time," he said.

Katara expected to see the room filled to the brim so she was shocked to find it empty.

"It's just you and me. C'mon let's get a seat at the front," Jet said.

Katara wanted to protest but she wanted Jet to accept her so she followed him to the front.

After the long line of advertisements, the movie began. It only took Katara a few minutes to work out this was a horror movie and one of the scariest.

"Jet I don't I'm allowed to see this," she whispered nervously. "I'm only sixteen and how did you get those tickets."

"Don't worry babe. Just enjoy the show," he replied smoothly.

An hour into the movie, Jet was grinning while Katara as terrified. She was sweating profusely and her knuckles were turning white from gripping onto the armrests too hard.

**Jet**

He noticed all of this. _It's only a matter of time, _he thought.

Katara started leaning in closer… closer…

He said, "Why don't you sit on my lap? I'm sure you'll feel better."

Katara immediately agreed as she hopped on to his lap.

_Yes! _He screamed in his mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She was so warm and soft. He very slowly raised his arms, trying to make it look natural.

Is hands felt around and they fell on her breasts and still pushing his luck, gave it a light squeeze.

**Katara**

She felt much better so close to Jet. Until she felt his hands squeezing her breasts. She felt him harden until his pants.

Katara broke out of his grip and ran hurriedly up the stairs and out of the cinema.

_I can't believe it! Jet's such a pervert!_

**This chapter was okay, right? Review on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Guess whose POV it is.)**

She turned off the lights of the room and left her patients sleeping soundly. She was the last of the day shift to leave. The night shift doctors and nurses waved her goodbye. She was the oldest nurse working as the hospital but they respected her.

Headlights flashed past her continuously as she walked down the busy road. The moon could not be seen tonight and neither could the stars. The elderly woman sighed sadly, remembering a time when stars littered the skies showing off their beautiful glows.

The highly irritating noises of the cars faded behind her when she entered her apartment. The woman waited patiently while the elevator _dinged! _and slowly descended to the ground floor. She just couldn't make it up all those stairs to the top level.

When she entered her home, she was greeted by a bizarre sight: her granddaughter was crying while her grandson and a complete stranger was trying to comfort her, although the stranger was doing a much better job.

"Katara, don't worry I'll make sure that jerk will never lay his eyes on you again. If he does, I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Sokka said, just noticing his grandmother, Kanna.

Katara and the other boy looked up. "Oh uh meet Aang. He's a new kid at school," Katara said. "Aang, this is my grandmother Kanna but we just call her gran gran.

Aang politely shook hands with the old woman, who could immediately tell he was a decent person. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "It looks like you have made yourselves a very good new friend," she said to her grandchildren.

Sokka nodded, eyes still glued to the television but Katara smiled.

Kanna walked into to the kitchen to cook dinner but was surprised to see the stove on and an assortment of vegetables being cooked. Aang saw her surprise and said, "I hope you don't mind but since Katara was a bit shaky and Sokka said he was starving, I decided to make something. Nothing too fancy."

Kanna was impressed. This boy who looked to be only twelve could actually cook and quite well by the wonderful aroma that radiated from the food.

A quarter of an hour later, the young boy brought the steaming dishes to the table as well as some rice and they all dug in. Even Sokka, a meat addict, couldn't deny that Aang had some serious culinary skill. Sokka slurped up plates and plates until he emptied all the dishes. Aang was happy that his new friends liked his cooking so much and volunteered to wash the dishes.

However, Kanna thought he had done enough work and asked Katara to do the washing up, since Sokka was so lazy and would leave the dishes as dirty as before.

**Aang**

When Kanna asked Katara to do the washing up, Aang asked her if he could help, and she said yes.

"Hey Aang, want to play some more _Avatar the Last Airbender?" _Sokka called from the couch.

Aang thought, he could either waste away the night and become as lazy as Sokka, which might make Katara think less of him, or he could spend some more time with her. Easy choice.

"Sorry Sokka maybe next time," he replied.

Sokka groaned but switched back to single player.

Aang and Katara worked their way through the plates efficiently and Aang remembered he still had to tell Kanna about allowing him to stay at their house.

He nervously approached the old woman and said, "Katara suggested I could live here in the spare room and Sokka was fine with it. Is that okay with you? I'm sorta homeless."

Kanna looked up at him and said, "Of course it is. You seem like a nice boy and a great cook."

Relief washed over Aang, who expected her to refuse strongly. Katara cheered and led him to his new room. It was very messy after years of Sokka dumping anything he didn't need but didn't want to throw away in there.

Katara said, "Sorry about the mess. It's always Sokka."

It's okay. I'm just happy I have a room and don't worry, I'll be able to clear this place up very quickly," Aang assured.

**Katara**

_He didn't even complain a bit and look at the state of the room, _Katara thought.

"Katara, since Sokka basically hogs the TV, what do you do for entertainment?" Aang asked.

She didn't know how to answer that. She realized she didn't really have much fun. When she got home from school, she started her homework and usually cooked dinner because her grandma often came home late. Then, the night would be spent reading book up until going to sleep.

"Uh Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Yes- yes of course!" stuttered Katara, who just got out of her trance.

_He's going to think I'm boring but I should still tell him, _Katara thought.

After listening to Katara, he said, "Wow you must be really smart."

She blushed from the praise.

"I wanted to show you what I like doing but it's getting late so maybe tomorrow. Anyway could you help me with my homework? I don't really understand much of it?" he admitted.

"Sure," she said.

Aang's room didn't have a desk so Katara let him use hers. When he entered her room, he was met with creamy blue walls, stacks of books, mostly fiction, and lots of stuffed animals. It seemed she loved them. The room was quite full but very neat and organised.

Katara pulled him to her table and after grabbing a second chair, began helping him. He didn't know much and struggled in the beginning but he was a surprisingly quick learner.

**Aang**

_Katara's such a good teacher, _he thought. When she moved closer to correct an error in his equation, he blushed but thankfully, she didn't notice. He felt the warmth of her breath against his cheek and sighed in content.

This was the best day ever!

**I hoped you liked it. I thought it was good. Review please. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait and this not being very long either. Next chapter will be longer and will come quicker. I promise. Check out my other story Aang and Katara too. **

**Aang**

He sat up, pulling the light covers off him in one swift motion and rubbed his eyes a bit from the tiring homework session last night. He was irritated at the lack of a window; always having to wake up to complete darkness, except for the few rays that reached under his door. Frowning, he wondered why he woke up this early. He was an early riser but this was unusual. Then, he felt his bladder. Wearing only a thin shirt and his underwear, Aang stepped into his slippers and navigated carefully, almost blindly around the many objects that were carelessly strewn around the room. Twice, he tripped on something, but quickly caught himself before he fell on them. There were also the countless times his bare legs hit hard and cold things. He made a mental note to tidy the place up as soon as possible.

When his hand finally grasped the chilling metal door knob, he gave it a slight twist and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled again, much harder, but it seemed the neglected door was jammed. His hands worked desperately, pulling and twisting the knob at all angles, but nothing was working. _Why now? _he thought, his bladder on the verge of exploding. A dim red light on the floor grabbed his attention. It looked to be coming from a small box. Picking it up and turning it over, Aang saw the time being displayed on the digital clock: 05:00 exactly, too early to be calling the Katara, Sokka, or their grandmother.

He slumped dejectedly against the door, trying to think of a solution, but nothing came to him. Suddenly, he fell backwards and hit his head on the coarse carpet in the hallway. Turning around, he saw the door still swinging just the slightest. It had opened outwards, weird, but he had more important things to do right now then wondering about that. He burst into the bathroom and closed the door to do his morning business.

It was still quite early, and no one was awake to talk to him, so he decided to take his morning walk out on the streets, after putting on some more clothes Sokka had lent him. As he ambled calmly, every once in a while glancing at the shops that lined the pathway, he smiled. How life had changed. Only yesterday had he started school, and still without a home. But now, he had his own room and great friends.

"Aang?" a timid voice called out from a shadowy alley. Aang stopped abruptly and turned towards the alley. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Kuzon. Your old friend."

"Kuzon? Is that really you?" Aang rushed to his childhood friend. The high walls blocked the little light there was, but Aang was able to make out some small dirty rags, a pathetic excuse for a blanket and a thin face with cheeks sunken in. "I haven't seen you in ages. Where'd you go, and why are you back now?"

Kuzon took a deep breath before answering. "I was wandering around an expensive manor one day and I bumped into this blind girl." A rich and blind girl. Aang thought he knew who that was. "Anyway, I told her how I was homeless and she felt sorry for me to live in her house. She said how it would be nice to have another kid around to talk to, since the rich life was so boring for her. I accepted and she told her parents about me. Them being reluctant was an understatement. They thought I was a terrible influence to their daughter, but she was very, very persuasive." Kuzon chuckled softly before continuing, "It was nice, at first. I was amazed at the extravagance, and my room… amazing! But there was a downside. I realized why the girl despised her situation. So many guests came by and we had to act formal all the time. There was no fun. I was bored out of my mind, and I suddenly wanted my old life back. We could have fun like we used to, right Aang?"

Aang smiled in reply. "Of course."

"Where were you? And are those new clothes?"

Now it was his turn to explain. "There is a new program for homeless kids. We get to go to school free, all of our equipment paid by the school too. I went yesterday and I met two really kind students and now I'm staying at their place." Aang was careful not to reveal his attraction to Katara.

"Wow. Can I go to your school too?"

"Yeah of course. Just wait for me to get my stuff and eat breakfast. Then, I'll come back here. Or I can take you to my new home and you can eat there."

"Nah, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just don't forget to come back."

Aang grinned before running to the apartment. Many more people were walking around now. He had lost track of time. Being the quick runner he was, he made it in only five minutes. He hastily opened the door to find Katara staring at his panting form as she made breakfast.

**Katara**

Katara was worried. His room had been empty when she had checked on him (yes she did that), but his school supplies were still on the floor. She decided to wait a bit before looking for him. He was probably wandering the streets or going back to his usual night haven. And she had other things to do as well, such as making breakfast. Sokka the meat addict would have sausages, bacon and some scrambled egg while the rest were fine with cereal. Katara hummed one of her favourite melodies, enjoying the cooking.

She stopped when she heard the click as the door was unlocked. Aang stumbled in, panting like he had been running all morning. "Am I late?" he asked in between deep breaths.

"No it's only seven. But what were you doing?"

"I was just on a morning stroll and I found one of my friends. He had been gone for a while."

"Is he homeless too?"

"Yeah. I'm taking him to our school so that he can start the new program there and I'm going to show him around."

Katara nodded. "That's nice of you."

"It's nothing. Anything for a friend, right?" Aang said, blushing a bit at the complement.

Katara smiled at him, making his heart flutter. "Why don't you go and eat some breakfast now?"

Aang grinned and poured himself his favourite cereal: Sky Bison Crunchies.

**Review please! It would make me so happy!**


End file.
